bella's attitude
by lydia98
Summary: when bella stays at the cullens for the whole summer while charlie's away she starts to havea attitude. what happens when carlisle gets about fed up with it please review :)
1. Chapter 1

Bella's point of view

"Bye dad, love you" I yell to Charlie as I get out of the cruiser.

"Bye bells. I'll only be gone for two months. Call me if you need anything and try not to get hit by a car or struck by lightning please" I hear Emmet's booming laughter from inside the house at that last part."and don't be any trouble for the Cullens"

oh my gosh,was he ever going to leave? i was staying at Edwards for the summer while my dad goes to this convention in Washington D.C. from what I understand they get more training and talk about a bunch of cop stuff. the only thing i comprehended when Charlie told me was I get to send the summer with my Edward and his family.

"BYE DAD"I hear him chuckle to himself as he gets into the cruiser and drives away.

"god, dad I'm not five just shut-up" I mutter under my breath.

"Bella..." Carlisle says warningly as everybody comes over to me.

"sorry"I say hoping he didn't catch the careless tone in my voice

"Bella!" (yup he heard) "you need to respect Charlie,Esme and I. we know what is best for you and i am not really liking the little attitude young lady."

"Sorry" I say with a little more meaning this time

"it's all right your forgiven" I roll my eyes as he pulls me into a hug and hear Emmett laugh. I see Edward and he gives me a look that clearly states not to mess with Carlisle.

"whats so funny em?"

"oh nothing Carlisle. I'm just waiting to see how long it takes for little bells over here to trip over her own feat"Emmett says pulling me into a great big bear hug. i glare at Emmett which only makes him laugh harder.

" BELLA!" I see Alice and get pulled into another hug. "we are going to have so much fun this summer."

"Alice, I hate to burst your bubble but whatever your thinking I am sure Charlie wants me to stay in the united states" everybody had to laugh at the except for Alice who stuck her lip out and began to pout. i got pulled into many hugs from everyone except for Rosalie.

"hello handsome" I say as I kiss Edward. he grabs my hand and we walk up to his room with Alice following close behind

Carlisle's point of view

i watch Bella, Edward, and Alice, disappear up to Edwards room. emmett and Rosalie then decide to go hunting.

"I wonder what Bella's attitude was all about." I say to now Esme and jasper

"she's a teenager darling. she's going to have an attitude sometimes." Esme reply's. I know this but it's not like Bella to act the way she did.

"oh great, exactly what we need. a part-time Rosalie!" jasper says with a groan. I hear the kids laughing upstairs and Bella asking what was so funny.

oh i sure hope not. i love Rosalie to pieces but one thing I cant stand is her attitude. all my children wer snotty sometimes but Rosalie...man i don't think anybody can top that. all my children have little pet peeves of mine and Rosalie's is definitely her attitude. Emmett can be VERY cruel to his siblings. especially over rosalie. he has always been very teasing but there has been times when he has made little Alice cry (dry tears of course) so much that she wouldn't even let jasper come into her room for a week. i cant even count how many times he has gotten into fights with his brothers but i know that he has gotten into at least three with Alice. Edward has a problem with his temper. he even gets mad when he reads somebodys mind. I have told him countless times that the shouldnt abuse his gift but he just doesn't listen. Boy when Edward is mad he sure can yell. he doesn't fight like Emmett does unless you've crossed the line (which Emmett hasn't done a few times). he just yells his lungs out but he has had some practise and can say some pretty cruel things. one of the few things with Alice is she can spend 15,000 dollars in the snap of a finger. Alice can do some pretty cruel things and she knows how to be so annoying that its rare when she doesn't get her own way. jasper doesn't have much against him. he does have some trouble controlling his thirst at times but that's understandable. the real problem is when we play sports he sure will be competitive. so can I and I admit I do cheat sometimes and I do playfully attack the boys when Esme isn't looking (boy i had to learn that the hard way). we all cheat but Emmett and jasper are the worst. that have gotten in many fights over games. now about Bella...Bella is VERY stubborn and I'm sorry to say that she does lack respect for adults sometimes. i know she has high respect for me and Esme but her father and some others..lets not even get into it. I'm beginning to think that bella is losing some respect for me and Esme. i know its ridiculous but...


	2. PLEASE READ

** THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I am truly sorry but I will be unable to publish the next chapter until monday. I had a soccer game on saturday and I got hit in the head (I am still recovering). My glasses broke and I got knocked unconscience. I am also going to washington D.C for a school trip. for those who don't know washington D.C is my nation's capital. We will not get back until the very early hours of monday. I will try to post chapter 2 on monday if possible.**

** Before I forget I would very much appreciate it if you guys would please review. I know you guys hate it when us writers say this. Trust me so do I but I am actually starting to have sympathy on them. When you review it helps us out a lot. 1)When you review we know that you actually care about our story's, and we know that we should write more. 2) If you give us an idea we will know some possibilities of what we can do in future chapters.**

** So to make a long story short. I will not posting chapter 2 until the very least monday,and please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am SO sorry I have not updated in a month. the last couple of months the past school year were pretty hectic. gosh what is the high school going to be like next year? I am kind of frightend. well anyways, Now that it is summer i can write more and update more. I love that you are enjoying my story. it makes my day when I get a review. so enjoy**

* * *

**Bella'sPOV**

Edward grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs with Alice at our tail. Finally! I have waited for Charlie to go on his fishing trips for two weeks now. This is going to be the best summer I have ever had.

"I am SO glad it's summer" says Alice sitting next to me and Edward on his leather couch

"Me to! i am newton free all summer"

Mike Newton had gotten even more annoying when the Cullen's came back. he's trying to prove he is better with me then Edward. HA, what i great joke. I'd rather jump off a cliff for real then EVER date Mike newton, or even be seen in public alone with him. Mike Newton...Even the name makes me gag. I'm not saying he's not a good friend. I just have an extreme case of newtonphobia. It's not him...it's me.

I hear Alice and Edward chuckle at that. "this is NOT funny guys! Mike has seriously gotten on my last nerves. I am considering asking Carlisle for Edward to beat the hell out of him." This just makes Alice laugh even harder which just makes me more irritated.

"Love, calm down. That's not why we were laughing. Well, I'm not quite sure about Alice." Edward glances at Alice with a mischievous grin. "and as much as I would love to kill the newton boy I am positive that Carlisle wouldn't allow it." man wow to burst a bubble great job Edward.

"then why are you laughing."

"oh it's nothing Bella" say's Alice. ugh...she know I hate it when they don't tell me something. my curiosity just runs wild twenty-four seven.

**Edwards POV**

"Me to, I am newton free all summer."

i look at Bella on my lap and frown slightly. Mike Newton. Oh how I loathed that kid. I would just love to snap his neck when he least expects it, but I'm sure my parents and Rosalie wouldn't be happy.

Carlisle wouldn't be happy because I would be murdering an innocent human. Ya, he thinks newton's innocent but he hasn't read his thoughts. he's just jealous because I have Bella and he doesn't. he also hates me just as much I do him (if that's even possible).

Rosalie would probably kill me because if I killed newton we would have to move again. Rosalie hates moving she hates having to start a new school and dealing with all the gossip. That's probably one of the reason's she hates Bella so much but if it is it's at the bottom of the list.

Esme would hate it mostly because Carlisle would be upset and Rosalie and I would be tearing each other to pieces. Esme is full of love. She was always in a good mood except for certain circumstances. It's hard to make Esme angry but when she is it is not pretty. It's very easy to make Esme sad and when she is her good mood drops. When anybody in the family is upset so is Esme. Especially when someone is hurt or us siblings are fighting ( which is all the time so I don't see how she is ever in a good mood).

I look up as I escape my thoughts. I see Bella picking at her split-ends. she better not let Alice see her or Alice will have a fit. Alice claims it is a very bad habit and if Bella insists on doing it then she can just cut those split end's off. Alice is very serious when it comes to fashion. Alice bought Bella a whole new wardrobe for the summer. I am definitely dreading telling Bella this. She is going to have a cow!

I remember that we still have to show Bella the room her and Esme assembled for her. I look up to remind Alice what we have to do. when I look up I see Alice's eyes off on the distance. A look that has grown quit familiar with our family.

* * *

**so what do you guys think? I would absolutely love a review. I promise in the next chapter that there will be better than the last two. oh and I was wondering what point of views I should do and decided that I should take your choices into account. so...who's point of views would you like to read?**


	4. Chapter 3

**hey sorry I havent updated in a while. I have to baby-sit my 6-year-old sister and 3-year-old brother all day everyday. I also have a summer assignment for my honors english class next year.I know that's not much of an excuse but its true. although I should update more often. oh and as much as I hate it I do NOT own twilight. come on people how hard is it to understand that Stephanie Meyers wrote the books therefore Stephanie Meyers owns twilight. so enough said :) enjoy!**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

YAY! Bella is staying over for two whole months while Charlie is out-of-town. we are going to have so much fun! When Bella starts complaining about mike i can't help but start giggling. it is hilarious when mike try's flirting with Bella. I mean come on. I think Emmett and jazz needs to give the poor boy lessons. Bella's reactions only make it better.

I hear Carlisle and jasper downstairs complaining about Bella's attitude.

"Oh great exactly what we need, a part-time Rosalie" I hear jazz groan.

I can't help it at this I am doubling over in laughter. Edward just chuckles a little. I look over at the window when I see it. when the vision is over I see Edward and Bella staring at me like a hawk.

"What did you see Alice?" Bella asks worriedly.

"Relax Bella. it's a surprise." I know how much she hates surprises. she's just going to have to deal with this one.

"Oh I'm so going to relax. I hate surprises Alice. you know this." Bella say's glaring at me.

_Can we please show her?_ I think to Edward. he gives a slight nod. I grab bella's bag and we walk over to her room me and Esme designed. I open the door and hear Bella gasp.

**Bella's POV**

The room was beautiful. There was a fuzzy white carpet covering the floored was on the far side of the room. the sheets and pillow cases were a light purple, and the comforter was white with light purple flowers on it. The walls were painted a light yellow. Theres a flat screen TV on the opposite wall as my bed. there's a desk on the right side wall and a dresser on the left. I see the closet by my desk but I'm to afraid of what I'll find to open it.

"Dad needs us Edward. I'm glad you like it Bella." I hear Alice say as her and Edward walk out. I begin to unpack. I go to put my shirts in the closet when my phone rings.

"hello?"

"hey bell's it's me."

"oh hey Jake! you have no idea how glad i am that you called."

"Oh wow what a greeting and why is this?"

" I was just about to put my clothes in the closet and knowing Alice I'm kind of afraid of what I'll find."

"oh right, your staying at your bloodsuckers for the summer."

" Jake stop it or I'm hanging up now what do you want?" I say getting annoyed.

"oh right, embry's having a party tomorrow at seven and he wanted me to invite you."

"Oh...cool, but I really hate to be a party crasher."

"Oh come on Bells, please? Just this once, do it for embry."

"OK, fine but only for embry. I'll probably have to talk to Carlisle about it first."

"that was easier than I thought. Wait did you say you have to talk to Dr. Cullen. what are you going to do ask for permission?"

"I don't know. he probably has something planned."

"Oh well I'll call you tomorrow. ok"

"cool, by"

I finished packing (except for my shirts of course) and went down to the living room. Emmett and Jasper were playing Mario carts.

"hey guys" I say to them. it took five minutes to get a response.

"Oh, hey bellsy."

"Emmett stop calling me that. It's getting on my nerves"

"no can do little sister. I'm older than you there for I can call you what I want."

"Will you to stop bickering! I'm about to win."

"OH NO YOUR NOT!" Emmett yells to jasper. When Emmett and jasper play a video game it's like nothing else matters. it's a bit annoying actually. When the round was over jasper had won and Emmett was crying like a baby. I then got forced to play. I ended up having a lot of fun. I even beat a round but I had a feeling they were going easy on me. I was sort of sad when Esme had my dinner ready.

I go into the kitchen and find Alice, Rosalie, and Edward arguing over something.

" But the point of watching a scary movie is to see it at night."

"Yes, but Rosalie I have to work the night shift tomorrow. The movie starts when I have to be at the hospital."

"Hey. I have to go shopping. Have you seen bella's wardrobe. I'm going to be in seattle all day. we have to watch the night one."

"Bella needs her sleep we need to watch an earlier show."

I don't think they noticed I was in the room yet so I cleared my throat and they all looked at me.

"what are we talking about?" I ask.

"We are all going to the movies together as a family tomorrow. were trying to decide on a time." Carlisle explains.

"what times are there" i asked.

"One, Four, Nine, and Midnight." Alice replys.

" We should watch the one at one. i have plans tomorrow." i explain.

"What plans do you have Bella?" asks Carlisle.

"oh, well i thought you would have heard." i said trying to block the subject.

"No, i was busy. now can i please hear these plans."

"well Jacob called when i was unpacking." i said. Edward growled and Alice hit him upside the head.

"Oh Knock it off! will you just get over the fact that your jealous of the dog." Rosalie yells.

"i am NOT jealous of that mutt!" Edward yells. The insults towards Jacob are seriously getting annoying.

"Oh please! You've been jealous of that flea-bag ever sence he showed up at the prom." god Rosalie was getting on my nerves!

"WILL YOU TO SHUTUP! stop calling Jake names! you should just get over the fact that he is my best friend because that isn't changing!? i scream.

"Will you three knock it off. Stop yelling in the house. You all know better." Esme says.

"Sorry." we all say.

"Ok so can i please hear these plans now bella?" Carlisle asks getting impatient.

"Oh well, embry's having a party tomorrow at seven and he told Jacob to invite me. so Jacob called when I was unpacking begging me to go so I said I would." I explained exaggerating just a little.

" I highly doubt he was begging." say's Emmett as he and jasper walk into the room.

"well, I may have exaggerated just a little." I confess.

"Ooooooh pops. look who just got caught lying."

"Stop being stupid Emmett. I didn't lie. I exaggerated. there's a difference." I tell Emmett getting really annoyed.

"Bella will you please stop arguing with everyone?" Carlisle calmly asks although I can tell he's getting frustrated.

"Fine! Now can i go or not." I snap.

"Not if you don't drop the attitude and stop arguing with your siblings." Carlisle says sternly.

"Sorry. may i please go to the party with Jacob?"

"Yes you may." Carlisle finally say's

"Thankyou daddy!" I say running over to him and giving him a hug.

"Your welcome sweetheart. Now go eat your dinner. It's getting cold." He says with a smile on his face.

**Jasper POV**

As soon as Bella said daddy i felt waves of pride coming from our father and coven leader. Bella has grown close to our family in the past year or so. Everybody loves her either as a sister, daughter, or mate. even Rosalie does. I don't understand how we have survived without Bella. She makes our family complete. She makes life worth living.

* * *

**Wow that was a long chapter. was it to long? I didn't think so but did you? also I am very sorry about all the spelling and grammar mistakes I probably missed. It is 2:33 in the morning and I have to get up at 8 to baby-sit. I need to get to bed. So please review. It would make me a lot happier and give me some writing inspiration. I will update a lot sooner if you do :)**


End file.
